It's Done: It's Amazing What You'll DO For Love
by Mrs. Hotchner-Wolfe
Summary: First Installment in my " It's Done" Series. A Series of Stories with my Thoughts on what the CSI: Miami Season 6 Finale Meant. Rated T-M due to language and adult references.


**A/N: I haven't seen this episode yet so I'm not too sure if all the details are right.**

_**IT'S DONE: IT'S AMAZING WHAT LOVE WILL MAKE YOU DO**_

Horatio stands on the runway, awaiting the return of his ex and his son. He turns to look around at the empty area and just as he does so gunshots fill the air. The shooter stands over his body, grabs his wrist to check for a pulse and leaves.

Back at Miami-Dade Crime Lab Ryan Wolfe shrugs his jacket on. His phone starts to ring and he picks it up. It reads: _1 new message from ?_. He presses _read _ and reads the short text message, which says: _It's done!_ He hits reply and sends a short text message of his own: _I love you... x!_ and hits the _send_ button. He walks to his car, gets in and drives home.

When he arrives he turns on some music, takes out two glasses and a bottle of champagne and quickly hops into the shower. When he got out he wrapped a towel around his waist, quickly put one through his hair and walked back out to the kitchen to pour the champagne into the glasses. He brought the two glasses and the bottle of champagne in to the bedroom and placed them on the bedside table.

When he turned around he was surprised to see a figure in black, standing at the doorway. Blonde hair swung over one shoulder, one high-heeled leg crossed over the other, leaning against the doorframe with the light from the living room highlighting her, Ryan though she looked radiant. An angel as a devil or a devil as an angel.. Maybe at heart she was both. It was her idea to get Horatio shot. That was the devil side of her.

" I thought you were going to knock!" he said as they walked to each other. When they finally reached each other at the end of the bed, they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed.

" It's more fun to surprise," she said when they broke apart. the bulge that was rising in his pants was making him more irresistible. She moved her arms down to his waist. " Never know what you might find. By the way..." she paused as she tilted her head for him to kiss her neck. " ... I love the towel. You should wear them more often."

" Whatever you say!" he agreed keeping his lips to the area between her neck and shoulder.

She slid her hands under the towels rim, undid it and in one quick movement had Ryan pinned to the bed by her knees. " Or not," she mumbled as she bent down to lick his thigh. She made her way up to his chest, placing soft wet kisses and licks on his body on her way up. When she made her way to his neck he grabbed her shoulders and changed their positions.

He pulled the black three-quarter length top off over her head as she undid her dark jeans and boots. He was surprised she wasn't wearing any underwear. " Kelly," he said, kissing her nipples. " Bad girl!"

" I just want you... no games!" and with that he quickly entered her making her cry out. He kept entering and exiting her hard. By the time the two lovers had come, her hair was damp and Ryan realised that having the shower was not such a good idea.

Ryan got up, went over to the chair and grabbed the light blanket that was draped over it. It was too hot for a real, heavy quilt but he knew that they would get cold during the night and, even though they were keeping each other warm, they would need that extra bit of heat. He was on his way back to the bed when he saw his lover had turned onto her side revealing the scars and bruises of her childhood. He quickly went back to the bed, wrapped the quilt around them both and kissed her head softly. " Kell-" He knew she was crying and didn't know what to do. " Maybe this isn't the best way of dealing with things... maybe if you talked to your parents about what had happened-"

" My parents can't do fuck about it, Ryan!" She turned and began crying into his shoulder. " No... My parents need to pay! All of them..." She stopped crying and looked Ryan in the eye. " Ron and Mommy dearest are next... they will die a fast and painless death... and Daddy..."

" Yeah..."

" I let him live." There it was... his angel. "The only thing he's guilty of is not helping that bitch raise me and Kyle... Maybe he could have prevented this... Maybe he can still help if I play the poor abused daughter... Will you help me?" she looked pleadingly into his eyes.

" Of course I will... It's amazing what you'll do for the people you love!"

" I love you too, Ryan!" and with that she fell asleep in his arms.

**A?N: This is just one of the many ideas I have for the unanswered question. I have other stories some of them have the same jist as this but I might post them if I get the time... **


End file.
